


Learning Languages

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Enochian, Enochian-Speaking Dean Winchester, Grief/Mourning, Multi, One Shot, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Sam and Dean learn the languages of the ones they love, Eileen and Castiel.





	Learning Languages

Sam Winchester had always had an easier time learning languages. He had taken Latin in school and he used it in his everyday life while learning exorcisms and other incantations. He had learned sign language in college and had been fairly good at it until he had fallen out of practice. Now he was trying again.

Sam had just met Eileen Leahy, a beautiful hunter who had almost killed him. She was deaf and he wanted to learn sign language again so he could talk to her. So Sam had found books and dvd’s that taught ASL. Before anything, he relearned the alphabet, signing into a mirror.

Dean walked by the bathroom on the way to his room and paused when he saw Sam looking down at a sheet of paper and back up at the mirror. Sam started to sign, mouthing the letters he was forming with his hand. Dean kept walking before Sam noticed. He smiled to himself, proud of his brother.

 

Sam had learned enough that he felt confident enough to try what he had learned. Dean was out getting pie. Sam grabbed the tablet and opened Skype. He pressed Eileen’s name to call and waited for her to pick up. When she did, a smile spread over his lips.

Sam signed to her, “Hi! Haven’t talked to you in a long time.”

Eileen grinned. “You’re doing so well! Are you learning again?”

“For you.” Sam relaxed when she grinned again.

* * *

Dean Winchester sat in the impala with the Enochian Dictionary open against the steering wheel. He was parked in the garage of the bunker. He had a notebook open on the seat next to him where he had been practicing the Enochian alphabet. He looked up to make sure no one was around before he read out the phonetic spelling of one of the Enochian words.

The word sounded awkward as it hung in the air. He looked at the word and tried again and again until the word started to sound more or less correct.

Sam could hear something coming from the garage. He opened the door and looked in. Dean was back from grocery shopping but he was sitting in the impala with books. He wasn’t talking so much as repeating the same word over and over. The word sounded like it was from a different language but Sam couldn’t place it.

 

Dean sank to his knees beside Cas’s body. The world grew darker around him and all he could see was Cas. His heart slammed in his chest. He felt tears spilling over onto his cheeks. “Ol aziazor elasa.” Dean whispered as he cried.  _I love you._ He knelt forward, pressing his forehead to Cas’s chest. “Ipamis ol monons ollog? Ol aziazor elasa!”  _Can you hear me? I love you!_

From the house, Sam could hear Dean sobbing in Enochian. He didn’t have to be told what language it was. He didn’t have to be told what he was saying. He knew what Dean was saying. He could hear his brother’s heart breaking.


End file.
